Hero of Two Worlds
by ncalkins
Summary: Percy Jackson grew up with a magical mom. A magical mom who was best friends with Lily and James Potter. He had been there the night Voldemort attacked, and he would be going off to Hogwarts with his best friend Harry for the school year. (On Hold)


The Hero of Two Worlds

Chapter One

By ncalkins; don't own anything; no beta'ed; AU; probably going to be ooc

"Lily, thank you so much," Sally exclaimed as she handed her son over to Lily.

"It's no problem," Lily said, taking the black haired boy into her arms. "You and Percy are family."

Lily smiled at Percy as sea green eyes opened. She moved her head away from a pudgy, grasping, hand eagerly wanting to pull on her red hair. Her green eyes sparkled as she fought a smile gently chastising the boy.

"Yeah," a male voice agreed. "Go have fun, Sally. We can watch Percy."

James Potter appeared by her side, smiling at Percy while he held his son, Harry, in his arms. Emerald eyes peered at the other boy before baby's laughter filled the air. James placed the squirming Harry on the ground. Lily place Percy beside Harry. The two toddlers pulled and pushed one another laughing all the while.

"Remember that old witch who thought Percy belonged to you and James?" Sally asked with a smile playing on her face.

"Yes," Lily laughed. "Remember how we convinced her that we were the parents, and Sirius and James were our gay friends."

"Yes," Sally giggled. "She was so excited and wanted to know who was oldest."

Lily smiled at Sally. At least for tonight her friend could find humor in it. At the time it had been a laugh, but later on Sally had confided in Lily that having people think Percy wasn't her son wore her down. There were only so many times a mom could be asked if she was babysitting her own son or be accused of kidnapping before it started to wear on them.

"Yeah, that was so great," James said sarcastically. He fought down a smile, his cheeks twitching. "I really miss The Daily Prophet headlining that the two most successful Aurors are gay. Nothing like an old lady Figg hitting me and Sirius with her bag for leaving poor Lily and Harry for a tramp like Sirius."

"It worked out in the end," Lily said as she kissed James on the cheek. "Though I do miss Remus's jokes, and be nice to Miss Figg. She just get's confused."

"I don't think he was joking about adopting Harry." James laughed. "I swear he would snatch him up in a heartbeat. He'd have to fight Sirius first though."

"And me," Sally winked at James. "I love Remus, but having Harry as a son is just too good an opportunity to pass up on."

"Alright," Lily laughed. "Get going. You're going to miss the party."

She nudged Sally toward the fireplace. "The Halloween party won't wait for a beautiful sea witch."

Sally laughed; the seaweed made dress shining in the lamp light. Any gap between the strips of seaweed glowed as if the underwater sun hid inside her dress. Sally twirled; small strands of her hair falling down from the bun, held together by a silver fishing net with rope as thick as a spider's web, framing the small balls of glowing coral hanging from golden chains adorning her ears. She stopped, smiling at Lily and James a single pearl set within a black velvet choker gracing her neck.

Lily shook her head. A small smile inched across her face. "I can't believe that you went all the way to Montauk to get inspiration for a costume party three years before now, missed that party, took a year to make this dress and now finally after all that work only to wear it for a couple of hours for one night."

"It is a shame." James said. He ran his hand through his black hair; his hazel eyes twinkled. He moved behind Lily wrapping his arms around her middle. "You should wear that dress on a date or just around, make men stop in their tracks."

Sally smiled, giving a small shake of her head. "No, James, I know you're just worried about me and want me to be happy, but I am perfectly content with my friends and my son, besides the enchantments will only hold until midnight tonight."

Lily gripped James's arms and nodded toward the fireplace. "Then you better get going Cinderella; you don't want to be late for the ball."

Sally turned, but hesitated going. "Are you sure? I could stay here and we could have a fun night."

James laughed. "Don't tempt me. I'm going crazy under lock down."

Lily shook her head. "Go. We'll have fun dressing Percy and Harry up, and walking them from room to room in the house. We'll do house style trick or treating."

Sally smiled, taking a handful of floo powder from a small pot painted with small white lilies. She threw it into the fireplace. The red flames leaped up turning green. She walked in and turned, staring at Lily, James, Harry, and Percy. From the look on her face, Lily knew, she was thinking Percy looked like their son not hers.

Sally choked out. "Malfoy Manor."

Lily stared at the fireplace for a moment longer after Sally left. She pulled away from James, his hands trailing off of her, and sat down on the plush tan couch. James plopped down next to her. They watched the babies play on the floor. Lily leaned against James watching Harry pat Percy's back. Her son was being used as a pillow for the other boy. The upper half of Percy rested on Harry; his legs rubbed against the cream carpet.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Lily asked as Percy rolled off of Harry.

"Who? Sally?" James asked.

"Yeah," Lily whispered.

A feather light kiss was placed on the top of her head. "Yeah, you know how smart she is. There are few things in this world that would want to mess with her, even fewer things that would get out unscathed."

"It's just with the war and all..." Lily trailed off smiling as Harry rolled onto Percy.

"Voldemort won't attack Malfoy Manor. They only threw this party and invited people on the light side to try to throw everyone off, but everyone knows they're death eaters," James said. His chest rumbled the louder his voice got.

"James, calm down," Lily soothed as she lifted her head. She rubbed James shoulder and arm. "We all know Malfoy is more than likely a death eater, but you know as well as I do that it's all political. They're not going to throw their support completely behind one side or the other. At least not publicly."

Lily smiled at James, who breathed out his nose, before turning her full attention to kids.

Harry got off of Percy and sat up. He summoned some blocks toward them. (Lily beamed, pride bubbling inside her at her baby's strength in magic.) His small hands took up a blue block with a gray dolphin swimming around the sides and placed it down. He picked up a red block with a purple hummingbird fluttering from one side of the block to another. He placed that brick on top of the blue one.

Percy watched Harry for a moment before reaching for a green block with a honey bee on it. He placed the green block on the red, and then grabbed a brown block with a gold horse on it and stacking that one too.

Harry smiled at Percy. He laughed and clapped his hands. He picked up a purple block with a red crab on it. Harry stared at the crab for a moment as it snapped its pitchers at Harry's fingers before stacking it too.

Percy turned to get another block. His elbow brushed against the tower, and the blocks went tumbling down. Percy turned around quickly and joined Harry in his open mouthed staring.

Lily and James sensed that a waterworks festival might happen took action.

"Yeah," Lily cheered, clapping.

Percy and Harry looked at her. They looked at James, who laughed, before laughing as well. The boys clapped their hands and so began a game of building a tower to knock it down.

Lily stood up. "I'm going to get dinner ready. You get the kids ready for trick or treating."

"Alright," James called, watching Lily walk towards the kitchen. He leaned his head back against the back of the couch wondering what to dress the kids up as.

He could dress them up as lions. No, too predictable. Maybe pieces of candy. No, not enough. High pitched laughter caught James's attention. He turned to Percy and Harry before an idea occurred to him. Maybe he could play off of Perseus's name.

After dinner, a healthy serving of chicken and potatoes, James transfigured Harry's and Percy's clothes into the perfect costumes. He had always been fascinated by the Greek mythology, so he dressed Percy and Harry accordingly.

"James," Lily laughed, looking at her child and her honorary nephew. "What are they suppose to be?"

James stuck out his lower lip and pouted. "Come on, Lily-flower, how can you not know these awesome Greek Heroes?"

"Not everyone buries themselves in old myths." Lily gently shoved James, making him smile. "Who are they suppose to be?"

"Well, Percy's real name is Perseus, right?" At Lily's nod, James continued. "Going off of that I decided to dress him up as Perseus!"

Lily smiled at James, who bounced in place with a wide grin and bright eyes, before turning her attention towards Percy. She knelt down to get a closer look at his costume. She fingered the blue cotton toga tugging it gently, making Percy whine. She laughed and poked him on the nose before standing up.

"Okay, and who is Harry?" She asked.

"Come on, Lily-flower," James complained. "Who in Greek Mythology is a hero and wears a lion pelt."

Lily raised an eyebrow placing her hands on her hips. "James, if I have to guess who Harry is we'll be here all night."

"Well, we're going to be here all night anyway," James teased, laughing as Lily gently hit him on the arm. "Okay, okay, he's dressed up as Heracules."

"Oh," Lily said. "Of course."

She knelt down to examine Harry's costume. Like Percy, James had dressed Harry in a toga except Harry's was a royal purple. Lily reached out to touch the soft fur of the lion paws that wrapped around Harry's shoulders. The lion's head rested on Harry's; its mouth opened in a silent roar while the rest of its body rested on Harry's back.

"This is really nice James," Lily gushed.

"I'm not done yet," James said. "This is going to be the best part. The finishing touches."

He looked around the room before grabbing six tan pillows off of the couch. Each one he transfigured into a different item. A wooden club, leather open toed sandals, golden open toed sandals with wings on the side of them, a sword, a golden helmet and a shield with a woman's face with snake hair melted into it. James gave the club and leather sandals to Harry, and everything else to Percy.

"And don't worry," James said. "The weapons can't hurt anyone."

Lily rolled her eyes with a smile while she crossed her arms. She didn't think for one second that James would do anything to endanger the children. He had become a lot more cautious with the birth of his son. He always made sure Harry stayed safe; though at times he went overboard like that time he chased Harry through the house when Harry rode a training broom even though Harry was perfectly safe.

"And for the special final touches," James said, tapping the winged shoes, club and lion's pelt with his wand. "Watch this."

He knelt next to Harry. "Harry, raise your club."

James's smile withered as Harry stared up at him. James pointed at Harry's club and mimed raising it. Finally, Harry seemed to understand. He raised his club into the air the tip barely passing over his head, but it was enough to activate the charm James had placed on it. The lion roared. Harry jumped and dropped his club. Beside him Percy jumped too dropping his sword and shield. James couldn't help but laugh at the wide eyed looks the kids gave him and Lily. The sound of laughter and high pitched giggles filled the air as the kids followed the adults' actions.

"Watch this," James said as he crouched in front of Percy. "Pick up your shield Percy."

Percy did as he was told, picking up his sword as well. He banged them together a few times. James gently took Percy's sword hand and lifted it into the air. The sound of small wings flapping filled the air. James smiled at the reaction Percy's hovering got from the toddlers. Harry stared wide eyed at his honorary brother; while Percy laughed and pointed at his feet showing the lazily flapping wings attached to his golden sandals.

"I see," Lily laughed. "It's very cool."

Percy beamed up at her and James.

Harry frowned and lifted his club making his lion roar. He smiled when James laughed and rubbed his head.

James picked up Harry. "You ready for some trick or treating?"

"James," Lily said. "You can't expect Percy to carry all of that around do you?"

"Oh," James said. He blinked before setting Harry down. "Yeah, that would be a problem."

He grabbed two blocks and transfigured them into a holster for the sword and a strap for the shield. He took the sword from Percy, placed it in its holster, and tied it around Percy's waist. He strapped the shield to Percy's back and then picked him up. The wings on Percy's shoes brushed against his arm beating rapidly as if to help Percy flying.

Lily laughed at Harry's disgruntled whine. "Come on, baby, let's go trick or treating."

James led Lily up the stairs to the second floor. He sat Percy down on the floor, smiled at Harry as he was placed on the floor, before disappearing behind the first door.

Lily smiled down at Harry and Percy. "Okay, guys, what you need to do is knock on the door and say Trick or Treat."

Harry and Percy stared up at her so Lily knocked on the door.

"Trick or Treat," Lily called.

The door creaked open. Instead of the bathroom like Lily would usually see when opening that door a wall of bubbles stood in the doorway. The bubbles tumbled out covering Lily, Harry, and Percy.

"Trick," James said, stepping out from behind the wall, smiling at the soap covered Lily.

He waved his wand making the bubbles disappear. "And treat."

He knelt down before the pouting kids and held out a hand with two chocolate frogs in it. Immediately the kids brightened. They snatched the slightly melted frogs from James's hand and stuffed them in their mouths smearing chocolate around the corners of their lips.

"I hope the next trick and treat won't be so messy," Lily softly scolded trying to hide her smile.

"Of course not," James said, wiping at Harry's and then Percy's mouths. "You're the one doing it."

Lily stuck her tongue out at James as she walked past him to their room. She entered the room, closing the white wooden door behind her. The tans, browns, and dark reds of their room never failed to soothe her. The bedside lamps made their dark red bed glow, and fought back the shadows on the tan colored walls. The Gryffindor themed drapes covered the windows keeping them safe from prying eyes, not that anyone on the street below would be able to see through the Fidelius Charm.

Lily rushed over to her oak dresser. She pulled open her shirt drawer, and pulled back some of her cotton blouses. There in the back was the prize she was looking for.

"Trick or treat," James called knocking.

She grabbed the toy Quidditch players, and wound them up.

"Lils?" James called knocking on the door. "Is everything okay in there?"

"Fine," she called keeping the buzzing toys encased in her hands.

"You might hurry up," James said through the door. "Or we're going to have a riot on our hands."

Lily breathed out a laugh at the sound of tiny fist hitting the door alongside the demands for treats.

"Trick," she said wandlessly making her door flash different colors.

"Treat." She jerked her head opening the door without her hands or wand, and let the Quidditch players fly out of her hands.

The two wooden figurines hovered in the air before the boys. Percy and Harry stared in wonder at the hovering figures before Percy reached out to touch one. Then the figures took off down the hall. The boys shrieked and laughed as they took off after them to the next door.

"Nice," James said.

"Thank you," Lily said as they followed the boys to the next door.

Percy and Harry pounded their tiny fists against the wooden door, calling out, "Treat! Treat!"

Lily laughed as James opened Harry's nursery door. Small fireworks went off before two pieces of candy floated out. After that they went to the guest room, and opened the door. Green colored smoke came out in waves and the boys received small toy lions. The family had a great night going from room to room several times receiving small tricks and treats until the boys got bored.

The four of them settled into the living room. Lily curled up on the couch to read; while, James sat on the floor with the children playing with the boxes. Giggles, soft talking, and turning pages filled the air. Sticky hands gripped wooden boxes building them up, and then knocking them down. Smiles warmed the room more than the fire in the fireplace every could. This was their haven, their heaven and in one moment their sanctuary turned into hell.

The door blew open, an explosion from the outside rocked the foundations of the once protected house. Instantly, Lily and James were on their feet, wands out. A hooded figure stepped into the living room; James tensed, he knew who it was.

"Lily! Take Harry and Percy and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off," James shouted, standing in front of the cloaked figure.

Lily darted forward and swooped the children up into her arms. She scrambled from the room, keeping a tight hold on the crying children. Lily raced up the stairs. Behind her furniture broke and smoke crawled its way up the stairs; through it all James's voice roared out like a lion trying to give her more time. Lily prayed that the wards were completely down so she could disapparate.

She hurried into Harry's nursery, the room the boys would have slept in if Sally was late returning; Sally would have stayed in the guest room, and they would have had a family breakfast together telling each other of last night. Now, that would never happen. Lily placed the two boys in the crib, shushing them gently trying to soothe them. She hurried to the door to close it. A soft thump and unhurried footstep sounded from down the stairs.

"James," Lily whispered, her insides ripped to pieces as she closed the door.

She whipped around to see Harry and Percy, both finally calm, staring at her as if waiting for a story before bed. Her resolved hardened and her hand around her wand tightened. That monster took her husband from her; he would not take her kids. (Percy wasn't her kid, but he might as well be since Sally was like a sister to her.)

Rushing to stand in front of the crib, she muttered under her breath. The wards that prevented disapparating and apparating still stood in place. If she hurried, maybe she could take them down in time to get the kids out. Lily sped toward the crib still working to untangle the wards. The work was tedious and hard, but they were falling. Lily cursed Dumbledore for being so thorough with the wards.

The door behind her blasted open. Lily screamed, clutching the crib. The blast had ruined her concentration, and the damage to the wards she had done healed trapping her in her own home. She opened her watery eyes looking at the babies, who looked back at her, and swallowed the sandpaper in her throat.

"I love you," she whispered. She spun around wand in hand.

"Confringo," Lily shouted, pointing her wand at the Dark Lord.

A fiery light shot out of her wand racing toward the cloaked figure. The Dark Lord redirected the spell silently with a wave of his wand. The orange light hit a gray stuffed wolf exploding it into black burning fluff.

Lily gasped choking on the smoke. She raised her wand to fight Voldemort, but he disarmed her before she could even get a sound out. Her heart sunk like iron toward her feet as Voldemort caught her wand. Lily's eyes followed her wand as Voldemort dropped it and walked over it with enough force to snap it clean in half. From under the hood of his cloak only his blood red eyes stood out. They glowed in the darkness trained on the children.

Lily stepped in front of the kids, shielding them from view drawing the monster's eyes toward her. She shivered at the malice within them. She stared back at him chin jutted out. Despite her courage, her hands still shook. Thoughts of her loved ones circled in her head. One strange thought sneaked into her brain: a question on whether or not Voldemort ever mastered the Alohomora, or if he just blew up doors to cover up the fact he couldn't do it.

Voldemort stepped forward, his cloak rolled over broken bits of the door like a black wave.

"Stand aside," he ordered, pointing his wand at her.

"No," Lily said, shaking her head.

"Move aside," Voldemort demanded.

"No," Lily shouted, lunging at Voldemort.

"Avada Kadavra." With a flash of green light Lily Potter died.

Voldemort stepped forward over the dead body of the foolish women who had stood in his way. He raised his wand pointing it at the emerald eyed child destined to defeat him. He opened his mouth to say the words that would quickly and painlessly end Harry's life; when his eyes drifted to the other child.

Black hair stuck out in all directions, and sea green eyes peered back at him. This child sat next to Harry Potter as if they were brothers. They looked close in age, but Severus had never mentioned the Potter's having two sons. Voldemort stared at the unexpected child. He would have to kill this one as well as Harry Potter just to be sure that the one who could stop him would not be able too.

Voldemort turned his wand on Percy. He preformed the killing curse. A green light shot out of his wand. It raced toward Percy until a tanned hand came out and caught it. The hand crushed the green light into a shower of sparks. Sea green eyes glowered under thick black eyebrows.

"You dare to attack my son?" The man questioned; his voice echoed around them. He snapped his fingers and the children fell asleep.

Voldemort shot off another Avada Kadavra. The green light hit the man's silk emerald button down shirt. Instead of falling, the man absorbed the blow. A faint white glow encased the man's body. Voldemort's stomach sank. He shot off spell after spell, but nothing seemed to work. With every spell the glow around the man grew brighter. Voldemort stopped casting spells as the man grew in size. The house creaked and quaked as the man dissolved into a ray of light.

Voldemort clenched his eyes shut. He had never encountered a being such as this before. His heart pounded. If he knew how this creature negated the killing curse, he could use it to his advantage, and perhaps find the secret to immortality. It has something to do with that glow. He peeked through ebony lashes.

Voldemort's blood turned to lava. His muscles liquefied, his bones turned to ash, his skin dried and flaked away falling like snow. He looked into the bright light with burning eyes turning to vapor. There in the middle of the light the man changed form. He turned into a dolphin and other animals, men, women, until finally he settled on a multi-faced being with animal attributes. Voldemort screamed as his body blackened. He raised his wand and shot off another killing curse at the creature that had thwarted him.

The green light sped through Poseidon's form. It weakened and split into two beams that hit both kids. The babies woke up screaming as the green light seared into their skin, leaving behind a lightening mark on Harry's forehead and a slash on Percy's forehead. The green light faded within a minute.

The babies bawled, thick tears rolling down red faces, they thrashed in the crib as the house crumbled around them. Smoke scratched at their throats turning their cries horse. The floor boards underneath their crib groaned and gave out. The babies fell with half the blacked house. Below them the cradle smashed into pieces. The babies yelped as they bounced on a yellow bubble that appeared beneath them. They hit the ground with a thump, and both children cried as the flames of their shared home burned merrily in front of them. As the wards fell a smoky shadow left the ruined house and the scared babies. Voldemort's cloak floated down, his ashes scattered in the wind, covering the babies in black silk.

It wasn't until much later when the babies' cries had dissolved into sniffles that the dreadful peace that surrounded the now destroyed house was interrupted. A roar filled the night sky as a motorcycle came sputtering down from the clouds landing before the ruined house. A slim man wearing a leather jacket dropped down off of the bike. He slipped his wand out of his pocket. Gray eyes stared at the ruins. The man shook his head slightly, black shoulder lengthen hair twitching with the movement, his mouth agape.

"No," he whispered from a raw throat. He took a stumbling step forward.

"No," he roared, sprinting toward the house.

"Lily," he called. "James, where are you? Harry?"

He rushed into the blacked ruins, and choked at the sight in the foyer.

"James," he croaked out falling to his knees.

He shook James's shoulder. His vision blurred as the scent of burning flesh entered his nose. Gray eyes flickered down toward James's legs. He gagged at the sight of blackened clothes and skin; he turned his head away. A glint from nearby caught his eye. James's broken glasses lay two feet away from their master. He reached over and picked up the glasses before putting them on his brother's face.

"J-James," he gasped, lightly slapping the cold cheek. "Th-this isn't funny. It's a really poor prank. Y-You can do be-better, come on, g-get up and we-we'll come up with a better one."

He wailed tears rocketing down his pale cheeks. He sat there in the debris, rocking back and forth, for several minutes before sniffling and wiping at his nose. He struggled to his feet, falling several times, and then stumbled over to the crumbling wall. He leaned on it as he trudged up the stairs.

"Lily," he whispered fragile heart barely floating in a sea of hope. "Harry, please be alright. Please, be alive."

He made it to the second floor inching his was down the hall. Cold night air slapped his wet cheeks coming in from the decimated walls. Gray eyes looked up at the sparkling night sky, and then down at the fallen rubbish. It didn't fit. His brain couldn't comprehend that his second home was gone.

The nursery door had been blown in. Wearily he left the support of the remaining wall. He shook his head and moaned at the sight.

"Harry, Lily, no."

Despite his protest the sight did not change. Every step took all his courage. He stood in the doorway. Burned toys and open air met his sight. Then the vibrant red color of his honorary sister's hair stood out against the dust. His mouth opened in wordless denial. He reached out, but couldn't bring himself to touch her. His fingers curled inward like frightened children. His chest heaved as he looked at the horizon, and then at the wooden cliff where the house had broken apart. Gingerly, he stepped over Lily's body; his eyes fixed in front of him. He peered down at the bits of home that scattered the yard and street. A black cloak, darker than any shadow, lay near the remains of a cradle.

He fell to his knees. Tears streamed down his face. He swallowed; his raw throat twitching. His heart had been scooped out, leaving him hallow. Everything, everyone, he loved was gone.

One moment he couldn't make a sound; the next he screamed as if he was being disemboweled with a spoon. He carried on until his screams dissolved into whimpers and coughs. He leaned forward on his hands, body shaking. His eyes closed as he coughed. They pulsed with his heartbeat. He wished it would stop. What did he need a heartbeat for anymore?

He cracked his eyes opened, staring down at the cloak below. He stilled when the cloak moved. It must be his imagination or the wind. His heart pounded when a small fist waved its way out of the cloak. A red face with black hair and green eyes came uncovered as the hand moved the cloak out of the way.

"Pafoo'," the baby called. Little hands grasping for him.

"Harry," he whispered, scrambling up.

Briefly, he considered jumping, but decided against it. He stumbled over Lily's body too focused on getting to Harry to care. He rushed down the stairs headless of their creaking. His foot broke through a step halfway down. He yanked it free splinters ripping his pants. He ignored the blood beading on his leg. He reached the landing, jumped over James's body, and sprinted toward the cloak.

"Harry," he gasped, collecting the red faced baby. The lightening cut oozed blood; despite that the baby cooed up at him.

He pressed his wand to the cut healing it. He waved his wand vanishing the blood. He pressed a kiss to the newly scarred skin. The wizard couldn't figure out why the scar hadn't disappeared. He decided that it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Harry was alive.

He hugged Harry close. "It's alright, I got you, Harry."

He walked away from Voldemort's cloak never noticing it move. He never heard Percy's whimper. Percy's cry had been drowned out be the crunch of wood being landed on. The wizard tensed clutching Harry close as he dived behind a beam. He listened closely to the footsteps as they drew near. He gripped his wand tightly, knuckles blazing white, before he jumped out from his hiding space.

"Stupefy," he shouted.

A red light shot toward the giant shadow. The shadow stumbled back, but otherwise brushed off the spell as if it were nothing. The wizard's heart raced. He tightened his grip on Harry and his wand preparing to run.

"What was that about?" The shadow griped.

"Hagrid?" The wizard asked. "Is that you?"

"Sirius?" Hagrid called. "Sirius Black is that you?"

Sirius pointed his wand at Hagrid. He wasn't sure if Polyjuice Potion would work on a half giant, but better safe than sorry. "What was the first thing you did when you saw me sneaking food from your garden?"

"Well, I yelled at yeh of course," Hagrid said. "Then I invited yeh in and offered yeh some food. No point in lettin' yeh go hungry. What did yeh tell me when I offered?"

"I told you that valued my teeth too much to eat your cakes, but if you wanted I could teach you how to bake." Sirius grinned relaxing.

"I never could get the hang of baking tha' souffle," Hagrid sniffed. "And I'll have yeh know that my mum gave me that recipe fer those rock cakes. They're delicious and I can eat them just find."

"Not everyone has teeth like yours, Hagrid," Sirius said. He lowered his wand to his side.

"They're still perfectly eatable," Hagrid defended. "Just need some soppin' up in some tea is all."

Sirius huffed out a chuckle. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here ta collect young Harry," Hagrid said. His black eyes peered down at Sirius.

"What?" Sirius clutched Harry closer to his chest, ignoring the child's squirming.

Hagrid's beard drooped with his frown. "I'm needin' ta take Harry to his relatives."

"No," Sirius said, backing up. "Jame and Lily claimed me as godfather. Harry needs me."

"Sirius," Hagrid said. "Harry needs ta be safe."

"He'll be safe with me." Sirius said.

"Yer a prominent figure fer the light side," Hagrid said. "Voldemort's followers will be comin' after you."

"I can have the Fidelius charm," Sirius said.

"And we see how well that works," Hagrid scoffed, putting his hand on Sirius's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but Dumbledore has a safe place fer him."

"Dumbledore?" Sirius looked up at Hagrid straining under the weight of Hagrid's hand. He looked at the ruins. "You're right. Harry will be safe with Dumbledore."

He reluctantly handed Harry over to Hagrid. He couldn't tear his eyes away from that tiny face. His hollow chest rose and fell with each breath, even though a large part of himself had died.

"What are yeh going ta do?" Hagrid asked, leaning close to Sirius.

Sirius cleared his throat. He glanced at Hagrid. "I've got some business to attend to."

Sirius watched as Hagrid walked away. "How are you going to get to Dumbledore?"

"Er, well," Hagrid said as he scratched at his nose. "I'd appreciate it if yeh didn't say anythin', but I'm going ta be makin' a portkey."

Sirius shook his head. "That's no good. Portkeys aren't good for babies. It messes with their development. Take my bike."

"Are you sure?" Hagrid asked, squinting at Sirius.

"Yeah," Sirius smiled softly. "Harry loves to ride on it. Puts him right to sleep."

"Well, alright." Hagrid ambled toward Sirius's bike. He straddled it holding Harry close.

He nodded at Sirius. "Thank yeh, Sirius."

"Wait." Sirius hurried forward. He pointed his wand at Harry's blankets and preformed the Sticking spell. He smiled sheepishly at Hagrid rubbing the back of his head. "Just in case."

Hagrid nodded at Sirius. "Just take care of yerself."

Sirius watched as Hagrid kicked the bike to life and flew off into the night. He stood there staring at them until they disappeared in the inky sky. He looked at the burned house, and his blood boiled.

"Peter," he growled before apparating to Peter's house.

A few minutes later the smell of the sea filled the air. A woman and man appeared out of nowhere. The man in a black three piece suit with a silk emerald shirt, and a small Triton shaped pin on the jacket, stared grimly at the ruins. The woman pressed a shaking hand to her mouth. Her seaweed dress unraveled, revealing shorts and a tank top underneath. The glow in the dark coral earrings and velvet choker with a pearl in the middle where the only part of her sea witch costume that remained.

"Percy," Sally screamed, rushing forward.

"Sally, wait," Poseidon said, grabbing her arm and jerking her back.

Sally turned watery blue eyes toward him. Her mouth agape. Her cheeks flushed, but before she could yell he pointed at Voldemort's cloak.

"He's over there."

She looked over at the cloak. It moved in erratic ways as if someone was fighting to get out but couldn't. She rushed over to the cloak. She ripped it off, and scooped up her wiggling son. She peppered his face with kisses, making him scrunch his face and turn away.

"Percy, oh, Percy," she breathed out. "Thank Fates, you're okay."

Percy whined when her lips came too close to his newly acquired cut.

Sally gasped. "Oh, baby, here, let me heal you up."

Before she could grab her wand Poseidon stopped her.

"Sally, wait," he said, frowning sea green eyes studying the child.

"Why?" She snapped. "My baby is hurt, Poseidon."

"I know," he said, soothingly. "I wish to take a look at that cut. There is something off about it."

Sally slowly handed Percy to Poseidon. Her hands lingered on Percy for as long as they could. Poseidon took his son into his arms and studied the cut. A faint steam admitted from it. He pressed his finger to it, ignoring Percy's whimper and Sally's glare. Something lurked inside the cut. A parasite had made its home within his son. Poseidon's frown deepened. He concentrated hovering his hand over the cut; a gray mist rose from it. Poseidon closed his hand encasing the mist within his fist before kissing Percy's forehead healing his son leaving no trace of his wound. He handed Percy back to Sally.

"You should go home," he told her. "I must return to America. The gods who rule here will not appreciate my use of my powers; though there is not much they can do weakened as they are."

"Okay," Sally said, nodding. She closed her eyes, turned around, and pressed Percy to her chest.

Poseidon, normally would take this as a chance to flash out of there. He placed his large tanned hand on her bare shoulder.

"Sally," Poseidon said. He waited until she turned around and looked him in the eye. "Promise me you will not enter that building."

"But," Sally gulped. "James and Lily..."

"Are dead," Poseidon said, gently. "Please, go home."

Sally swallowed, searching Poseidon's eyes. She waited a moment before nodding.

"Okay," she whispered.

Poseidon nodded, giving a small smile; he kissed her on her forehead, and then backed away.

"I love you," he whispered before he walked down the street.

Sally knew better than to watch him go. No doubt he only walked away to make sure they didn't accidentally see his true form and burn up.

"Come on, Percy," she whispered to her child. "Let's go home."

She raised her wand calling the Night Bus, and left the scene just as the wards around the Potter's cottage fell.

* * *

"Peter," Sirius roared, cornering the rat on a lightly crowded neighborhood street.

"Why'd you do it, Sirius?" Peter asked, loudly, eyes darting around from person to person.

"Do what?" Sirius growled. "I didn't do anything. You're the one who betrayed our friends."

"You betrayed Lily and James Potter to Voldemort," Peter yelled, pulling out his wand from behind his back.

Sirius's eyes widened. He reached for his wand, but before he could disarm Peter, Peter mimicking the voice of Sirius (he had always been good at mimicking) yelled out the blasting curse. A bright light blossomed a few feet to the left of Sirius. He flew back and skidded against the pavement. Bits of stone rain down on him. His back stung as he sat up. His ears rang. Dots flashed before his eyes. He rubbed at his eyes until the dots disappeared.

A cavernous hole took out half the street. Parts of buildings had transformed into broken pieces, water gushed from pipes, glass littered the streets, and fires burned in the ruins. Several Muggles stumbled out of the rubble. More Muggles ran from nearby to see what was happening. A pale arm, detached from its body, laid near Sirius.

Sirius stared at the spot where Peter had been. Peter had betrayed them. Peter had blown himself up in an effort to escape Sirius's wrath. Dumb, clumsy, Peter had bested them all. Sirius giggled to himself, tears streaming down his face. That giggle turned into a chuckle and increased into braying laughter. He didn't care about his stinging back or his burned skin. He took little notice of the Muggles who stared at him, backing away. He kept laughing even as Aurors picked him up from the ground and clasped magic suppressing handcuffs on him. By the time his wand was snapped, he had run out of tears.

* * *

Meanwhile, in America, Poseidon had gone to the trouble to procure a meeting with his eldest brother, Hades, with the parasite he had found in his son's head in hand.

"Hades," Poseidon called in greeting, giving a slight bow.

He straightened up and walked toward his brother's obsidian throne. His footsteps echoed throughout the throne room. The black marble floor shined with the green light of the Greek Fire torches. The parasite squirmed in his hand; he tightened his fist making it give a small screech.

"Brother," Hades said, sitting up straight. "What brings you to my domain?"

Poseidon resisted rolling his eyes. Who said domain anymore? He held out his fist.

"I found this in the head of some poor soul swimming at one of my beaches." He said, opening his fist.

The dark mist moved like a worm in the palm of his hand. "I didn't know what it was so I collected it from them."

Hades rose from his throne, and walked down the dais to the main floor. His pale fingers plucked the squirming item from his brother's tanned hand. He held it up to his face pinched between his fingertips.

"How did you come across this?" He breathed out, black eyes fixed on the smoky worm.

"I told you," Poseidon said. "I found it in the head of someone swimming. I convinced them to let me touch their forehead, and removed it."

Hades squinted at his brother. "This is powerful magic, dark powerful magic, it's not done lightly. It's called a Horcrux. It's made by a wizard killing someone, and splitting their soul. The soul is usually placed inside an object for safe keeping a way to insure they don't die."

Hades snorted placing the soul into his hand. "As if that actually works. All it does is keep the soul anchored in the living realm instead of passing on. It leaves a shade that can do little more than possess items, not even a full spirit to take on the role of a ghost."

"Ah," Poseidon said, nodding. Thank goodness he had gotten to Percy and removed that thing. "Well, I'll be going then. Got the whole sea to look after."

"Hmm," Hades hummed. "I'll have to contact Osiris."

Poseidon stopped. "Why?"

"Because magic like this is only used in England, and that is where the Egyptian Gods are hidden," Hades said, offhandedly. "Strange that you would find it."

"The person I took it off of was a teen on vacation," Poseidon said.

"Are you certain that you did not travel to England?" Hades asked.

"Yeah," Poseidon said, beads of sweat formed on the back of his neck.

"Alright, though you have to admit that trespassing in another god's domain does sound like you," Hades said.

"I'm not that bad," Poseidon scowled. "Wait, you talk to Osiris?"

"Yes," Hades said, sitting back down, cradling the soul in his hands. "He's not much of a talker, and he has weakened along with the rest of the Egyptian gods, but death gods keep in contact."

"Ah," Poseidon said. He turned to leave. He wouldn't know what that was like. He kept to his own family.

"Poseidon," Hades called.

"What?" Poseidon asked, stopping. He closed his eyes. He just wanted to go home.

"Where is the other half of the soul?" Hades asked.

"What?"

Review!


End file.
